NOSOTROS NOS OPONEMOS
by Alice Whitlock de Hale
Summary: FINAL ALTERNATIVO PARA EL ONESHOT: YO ME OPONGO...


**NOSOTROS NOS OPONEMOS**

Me miré al espejo y vi una lágrima en mi ojo, la sequé antes de que arruinara mi maquillaje.

-Rosalie, no tienes que hacer esto, sabes que Emmett te ama, lo vas a dejas así como así- me cuestionó Bella, ella, Alice y… Emmett, son hermanos, y nuestros mejores amigos, míos y de mis hermanos, Edward y Jasper. Bella se acababa de casar con Edward y Jasper estaba comprometido con Alice, y yo… yo amo a Emmett, pero había decidido casarme con Royce King II, era lo menos a lo que podía aspirar yo, el admiraba mi belleza y me complacía en todo.

-Si Bella-

-Bueno, es tu decisión Rosalie-

-Bien lo has dicho Bella, es mi decisión-

-Es hora- anunció mi hermano en la puerta.

Bajé a la cochera y subí en la parte trasera a mi descapotable rojo, el camino fue en silencio hasta llegar a la iglesia. Edward me ayudó a bajar del auto y llegamos a la puerta de la iglesia, antes de que las puertas se abrieran me ayudó a acomodarme el velo, tomé fuertemente mi ramo de orquídeas y las puertas se abrieron minutos después y de repente me encontraba en el inicio del pasillo caminando hacia el altar. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. La marcha nupcial retumbaba en la iglesia, mientras veía a Royce esperándome. Edward sostuvo mi mano con más fuerza, cosa que agradecí.

-Rose, no tienes que casarte, no es necesario que lo hagas, no lo amas- murmuró solo para mi.

-Me casaré con el, lo tengo que hacer-

-Rose, no lo amas, amas a Emmett, y el te ama a ti- por un momento enfoqué mi vista hacia el frente y me permití imaginar lo que sería ver a Emmett con sus músculos envueltos en un elegante esmoquin, de pie en el altar, esperándome, sonriendo con sus hermosos hoyuelos adornando su rostro. Entonces otra lágrima surcó ahora mi otra mejilla.

-Edward, no me hagas esto, por favor no me lo hagas, no ahora- Supliqué

-¿Yo te lo estoy haciendo, Rosalie? Tú sola te lo haces, nadie te ha obligado, sabes que a papá no le importa la clase social de tu esposo, ni de nuestras esposas, tú sabes que lo único importante para nuestros padres es nuestra felicidad-

-No importa Edward, ya estoy aquí, y me voy a casar con Royce- terminamos el largo camino, llegué al altar con una sonrisa fingida, mi hermano puso mi mano sobre la de Royce con un gesto de reproche y se fue a sentar hasta la entrada de la iglesia.

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

El padre comenzó con la ceremonia, todo sucedió muy rápido, estuve analizando las palabras de Edward y también las de Bella, Emmett me amaba, pero si de verdad me amaba, porque se iba a casar justo en media hora, porque no estaba aquí para interrumpir mi boda, porque se estaba casando con Victoria, entonces decidí que si el no lo hacía, yo si lucharía, por los dos.

-Yo me opongo- grité al escuchar la frase del cura, Royce me vio confundido, escuchamos los murmullos de los presentes y continué –no amo a Royce King, así que no me casaré, no con él-

-ESO!-escuché de los labios de Alice, Bella, Edward, inclusive de Jasper, tan serio y recatado. Entonces vi que Edward metía la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba unas llaves, las llaves de mi BMW, mi hermoso descapotable rojo; entonces entendí todo. Aventé mi ramo de orquídeas y sujeté mi vestido de la parte de abajo mientras escuchaba como el ramo golpeaba en el suelo. Corrí a la salida y el se limitó a tendérmelas.

-Gracias- susurré

-Suerte, hermanita- murmuró mientras lo abrazaba, dejando mi vestido caer.

-Lucharé por mi felicidad- le dije mientras me separaba de el y sujetaba mi vestido de nuevo y corría hacia mi auto. El auto en el que llego, es el auto en el que me voy.

Atravesé la ciudad, Emmett se casaría al otro lado de forks, mi gusto por la velocidad en este momento me ayudaba.

-No te lo permitiré, tu solo puedes estar conmigo- murmuré cambiando la velocidad de cuarta a quinta y esquivando un coche. Mientras iba a gran velocidad, mi velo y la cascada de risos rubios, a la cintura, ondeaban con el aire.

Llegué a la iglesia que estaba decorada con cosas blancas, vi las puertas abiertas y rizos rojos de Victoria caminando al altar. Cuando llegó a el pude visualizar a Emmett parado hasta adelante, esperando por ella, una lagrima más salió de mi ojo y la limpié en cuanto la sentí.

Estacioné el auto unos metros mas adelante y bajé para escuchar cómo finalizaba la marcha nupcial, y daba inicio el sermón del cura. Planeaba poner atención afuera y hacer mi entrada triunfal en cuanto fuera el momento del dichoso "que hable ahora o calle para siempre".

Cuando me disponía a entrar para sentarme en una banca, vi a un lado de la puerta a un hombre rubio, de pelo largo que tenía sujeto en una coleta, con una camisa de manga larga blanca con unas cuantas rayas en color salmón y gris, saco negro, con unos vaqueros y zapatos negros. Estaba cabizbajo y con las manos tapando su rostro.

-Te sucede algo- pregunté llamando su atención.

-si, la mujer que amo está a punto de casarse con otro y… -se interrumpió e hizo una mueca –tu eres la siguiente novia, o algo parecido- dijo viendo mi vestido, mi peinado adornado por el velo y las joyas.

-No, bueno, si, pero no-

-Oh, gran explicación-

-Bueno, es que estoy vestida de novia porque me iba a casar, pero el hombre al que de verdad amo está ahí adentro a punto de casarse-

-Tu quieres a Emmett-

-Y tu a Victoria- inquirí

-Si- contestamos al unísono

-pues si me ayudas, yo te ayudo- dije y el esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a darnos prisa-

-Rosalie- dije, recordando que no nos habíamos presentado

-James- dijo tendiéndome la mano, la estreché y caminamos para adentro.

Cuando escuchamos al padre mencionar el "que hable ahora o calle para siempre" James y yo nos miramos y asentimos, ambos nos levantamos de nuestro asiento y hablamos al mismo tiempo

-NOSOTROS NOS OPONEMOS- ambos voltearon y sonrieron al vernos en el pasillo.

Cuando Emmett me vio con mi vestido de novia aún puesto sonrió más acentuando sus hermosos hoyuelos. Ambos novios empezaron a caminar hacia nosotros, cuando llegaron a nosotros nos miraron y hablaron.

-Los estábamos esperando- James y yo nos quedamos estupefactos.

-Ayer por la tarde vi a Victoria llorando cuando la fui a buscar para los últimos detalles de la boda- empezó Emmett –y me confesó que no me amaba, yo estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella y olvidarte, Rosalie- dijo, acunando mi cara con su gran mano –pero ella tuvo el valor de decirme que no me amaba, que amaba a otro-

-A ti James- continuó Victoria –después decidimos que continuaríamos con esto, ya todo estaba listo, la iglesia, el salón, todo, sabíamos que ustedes nos aman, y que uno u otro aparecería para interrumpir la boda, pero si eso no sucedía, ambos decidimos que la boda se cancelaría y cada uno seguiría su camino-

-Pero, como sabían que interrumpiríamos, cómo- murmuré

-Teníamos la certeza que si ustedes nos amaban aunque sea un poquito, de lo que nosotros los amamos, lo harían- Finalizó Emmett

-Wow- fue lo único que pudo murmurar James, mientras que yo me quedaba muda.

-Pero veo que me amas más de lo que imaginé- dijo el viendo mi vestido de novia aun puesto, mi velo y mi peinado.

Ambos besamos a nuestras respectivas parejas.

-Nosotros nos oponemos- murmuré en los labios de Emmett y los tres me voltearon a ver –nos oponemos a dejar pasar de largo nuestra felicidad- terminé, mientras volvía a sentir los labios de Emmett presionar los míos.


End file.
